Ash's Staraptor
This Staraptor is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. He is the first Pokémon Ash obtained in the Sinnoh region. Personality Staraptor as a Starly from his debut appearance, he shows as a navigator like the other bird Pokémon Ash had caught but he was a very calm and demeanor bird. In A Staravia Is Born!, Starly demonstrates his leadership qualities and acts as a boss from a business company when he orders Meowth in his hypnotise state to make all of the flock of Pokémon to escape. Upon his evolution to Staravia, he is shown as a glamorous bird Pokémon when he demonstrates his Aerial Ace to blast Team Rocket off and also the way he spoke to Ash is much more glamorous and outspoken. In A Gruff Act To Follow!, he is also shown to get terrified and dismayed towards Ash when Ash didn't chose him during Gym battles until The Grass Menagerie!. As a Staraptor, he is a really strong battler when using Close Combat and is very competitive when fighting other Pokémon. Staraptor's glamorous and outspoken behavior and his competitive in battling is later shared by Ash's Unfezant during Ash's travels in the Unova region within her evolutionary stage. Biography Ash captured Staraptor as a Starly in his first journey to the Sinnoh region it was also used to fight his new rival Paul who captures one of the three Starly but ends up defeated before Paul releases it. He serves as a navigator like the other bird Pokémon Ash had previously. In A Staravia Is Born!, It was trained by Ash to use Aerial Ace properly in the target but ends up getting hurt it's leg. Brock manages to treat its injured leg knowing that it is not serious. When Team Rocket captures all the flock of bird Pokémon in the forest when it follows a flock of wild Swellow before being caught in the net. Starly notices all flock of Pidgeot, Swablu, Fearow, Tailow and Swellow and a Hoothoot and they are threatened by Meowth. Hoothoot eventually hypnotizes Meowth when it returns to threat a wild Swablu and Starly allows to lead the flock by ordering Meowth to put them in escape. Just as the flock escape and their robot is down thanks to the dig. Starly wants to fight Team Rocket's Pokémon but it was blown away by Jessie's Dustox from its Gust. It does not give up the fight as it fly so high, and he evolved into Staravia much to Ash and his friends' surprise and Staravia demonstrates its abilities by blasting Team Rocket off with a powerful Aerial Ace. After that Ash decides to use it for his first gym battle. However, in A Gruff Act To Follow!, Ash didn't chose Staravia in its first Gym battle against Roark after he chose Pikachu, Aipom and Turtwig making the former got terrified and it was sad not to be chosen so Ash cheers it up. Staravia is also used to stop a rampaging Steelix to remove one of the three spades on its head before it was knocked down by its Slam. Then, fighting off Team Rocket while exposing James and Meowth when they attempt to steal Kenny's Prinplup with its Gust and onwards either it teams up with other Pokémon. In the first battle against Gardenia before she reveals she is the Gym Leader, it was used against Gardenia's Turtwig but lost. Therefore, it is used again in the official Gym battle against Gardenia in the episode The Grass Menagerie! against Gardenia's Cherubi and it manages to defeat it with a combination of both Wing Attack and Aerial Ace. However, it was defeated again by her Turtwig due to its Leech Seed and its Leaf Storm before Ash uses his own Turtwig to fight it. In Lost Leader Strategy!, Ash allows Staravia to watch Pikachu's battle against Reggie's Staraptor demonstrating its Brave Bird so that Staravia will learn this ability. But in Crossing the Battle, Reggie let his Staraptor to help Staravia learn the Brave Bird. Both he and Ash watch Staraptor uses its Brave Bird which it was direct hit on the rock. Staravia also does the same but losing its balance. Reggie gives Ash some advice about Staravia's concentration. Ash also let himself the target to make Staravia trains its Brave Bird ability until he masters it in A Triple Fighting Chance! during its battle against the Gym Leader Maylene, Staravia ends up defeating her Machoke and Meditite but got defeated by Lucario after it misses its Brave Bird due to its damage it took. In Pursuing A Lofty Goal!, Ash enters a Pokéringer Contest for the second time and using Staravia to keep the goal. In the finals, Ash faces off Paul using his Honchkrow to get the ring and goal. Both Staravia and Honchkrow are having an equal fight but damages Staravia even further with its Sky Attack to knock him down while handling the ring on his beak. Staravia manages to dodge the final blow and evolved into Staraptor and learned Close Combat, defeating Paul's Honchkrow with this ability to keep it at bay but both are equally matched when using Sky Attack and Brave Bird. As Honchkrow is about to get through the goal post with the ring, Staraptor knocks the ring to the goal post with one of his wings to make Ash win the contest. When Ash finished the Sinnoh League and decided to begin a new start in the Unova region journey, he sent Staraptor to Professor Oak's Lab. In the Best Wishes series in the episode The Fires Of A Red-Hot Reunion!, Staraptor is mentioned alongside Ash's Swellow by Professor Oak when Ash decides to replace his Unfezant for his Charizard after he tells his previous journeys with Charizard to Iris, Cilan and N. He informs Ash that both Staraptor and Swellow will be intrigued to meet a new friend and Flying-type Pokémon are battling each other by racing in super speeds. Known moves Using Whirlwind as Starly Ash Starly Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack as Starly Ash Starly Wing Attack.png Using Wing Attack as Starly Ash Starly Aerial Ace.png Using Aerial Ace as Starly |stage2 =Staravia |img2 = Ash Staravia Aerial Ace.png Using Aerial Ace as Staravia Ash Staravia Wing Attack.png Using Wing Attack as Staravia Ash Staravia Whirlwind.png Using Whirlwind as Staravia Ash Staravia Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack as Staravia Ash Staravia Brave Bird.png Using Brave Bird as Staravia |stage3 =Staraptor |img3 = Ash Staraptor Close Combat.png Using Close Combat Ash Staraptor Brave Bird.png Using Brave Bird Ash Staraptor Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack Ash Staraptor Aerial Ace.png Using Aerial Ace | Whirlwind; normal; DP002: Two Degrees of Separation! Quick Attack; normal; DP002: Two Degrees of Separation! Wing Attack; flying; DP002: Two Degrees of Separation! Aerial Ace; flying; DP013: A Staravia Is Born! Gust; flying; DP026: Getting The Pre-Contest Titters! Brave Bird; flying; DP067: Crossing the Battle Line! Close Combat; fighting; DP118: Pursuing a Lofty Goal! }} Voice actors and actress *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese as a Starly and a Staravia) *Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese as a Staraptor) *Sarah Natochenny (English) Trivia *Though Staraptor is confirmed to be male, in the Czech and Latin American Spanish dub, Staraptor is female. *Out of all of Ash's Bird Pokémon, Staraptor took the longest to fully evolve at 116 episodes: Pidgeot took 78 episodes, Swellow took 76 episodes, Unfezant took 68 episodes, and Talonflame took 82 episodes. *Like Ash's Swellow, Staraptor evolved during the PokéRinger Tournament. *Out of all of Ash's Bird Pokémon, Staraptor is the only one to learn a -type move. *Staraptor current height is shared by Unfezant as seen in Ash's photo with all of his Pokémon at the end of Best Wishes. In the XY series, Ash's Talonflame also had the same height as both Staraptor and Unfezant. Gallery As Starly Ash Staravia.png As Staravia Ash, Pikachu, Aipom & Starly.png As Starly with Ash, Pikachu and Ambipom, as Aipom }} References pl:Staraptor Asha Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon